Jess
by Ploegette
Summary: Jess goes to NCIS looking for a certain someone. Another someone learns a big secret.


As the doors opened, Jess walked out of the elevator smiling quietly. Anticipation was beginning to build as she imagined the looks on everybody's face when she went looking for the information that she needed. It would definitely be worth it.

Turning left, she made her way to a row of desks where she was quick to spot the person she was looking for. NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, self proclaimed womanizer and playboy. As she approached him she realized that he was leaning back in his chair, feet perched atop the desk.

"Excuse me, sir?

She watched him glance up slowly before a sudden whirlwind of paper work hovered over his desk. "Hi." He half replied, frantically pulling himself out of the chair and moving to the corner of it instead. She couldn't help but notice that the gap between the two of them had closed considerably. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She slowly gave him the once over before giving him a warm smile. "Yes, you might be able to Agent...?"

"DiNozza. Tony DiNozzo." Jess knew she was right; this man would jump through hoops for a pretty girl in a skirt. Oh yes, she was going to have fun with this. It was part of the reason that when she got ready that morning she chose a particularly short skirt from her closet. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm actually looking for someone. A specific someone..." She trailed off leaving a mystery to it that she knew he would immediately grab on to.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Jess nodded, her smile now becoming even wider than it had been before. "There is an agent here that I've come to see. He is very good looking with eyes that you can just get lost in for hours on end. He works for a Special Agent Gibbs I believe. " she could tell by the smile that Agent DiNozzo was giving her that she had caught him hook line and sinker. "A very good man with this amazing sense of humour, one that can make anyone laugh."

"Well, I think I might just know someone with those exact qualities that you are looking for."

Reach out, Jess slowly ran her hand along the length of DiNozzo's arm. Her smile was now turning more seductive than anything. "Is that so Agent Tony DiNozzo?"

"It is so. You know, I don't think I caught your name."

Just as Jess opened her mouth she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a soft familiar set of lips press against her cheek. "I'm ready to go for lunch now if you are babe."

"Sure Tim." Jess glanced over at Tony who had his jaw nearly down to the floor as he attempted to take the entire scene in front of him in. "Just as soon as I am done introducing myself to the ever helpful Agent DiNozzo here."

"You mean you haven't gotten that far yet?"

Jess slowly shook her head. She had enjoyed playing her game far too much to actually get around to it. "No I haven't, but with that being said, it's finally nice to meet you Tony. And as for my name, it's Jessica – Jessica McGee."

"McGee?"

Tim couldn't suppress his laughter once he saw the look on Tony's face as he tried to piece everything together. That face alone was simply priceless, one that he would never forget. He decided that it would be best if he continued to elaborate. "Yes McGee. Anyhow Tony we really should be getting to lunch. Thanks for keeping my wife occupied while she waited for me, I hope that she didn't cause you too much trouble."

"N-no, not at all." Tony stammered, still having a hard time comprehending all the information supplied in such little amount of time.

Giving him one last smile, Jess turned to her husband and entwined her fingers with him before following him towards the elevator leaving Tony alone to figure things out..

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Tony was jarred from his dazed state.

"What's wrong? You look as white as a goat."

Finally looking up at Ziva, her words dawned on him. "Ghost Ziva, white as a ghost. Did you know that probie is McMarried?"

Pausing for a moment Ziva nodded. "Yeah, he got married about a year ago to Jess."

"And how is it that I'm just finding out about this?"

Ziva sighed. "Because sometimes Tony, it's easier just to not tell you things like that."

"You're not secretly married too, are you?" Now he realized that he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Even his own team was keeping huge secrets from him.

"You think I would tell you either way?" She questioned before grabbing her coat. She almost wished that she weren't going out for lunch with Abby because she was quite sure that it would be the quietest lunch in the office with Tony anyone every had.


End file.
